Mackaye's past returns
by zero543
Summary: Jedi Master Mackaye had a past life he never knew until Master Satele told him, after meeting his birth parents spirits Mackaye has decided to take up his birth name and return to his home planet starts at the wave arc and will continue from there on hold
1. Chapter 1

Naruto disappeared when Minato sealed the Kyuubi into him, he appeared on Tython the ancient Jedi Home world. Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mackaye's past returns his will be a Naruto and Swtor crossover Mackaye is based off my Jedi Guardian character from Swtor the kyubi will not be in this fic because when Naruto got transported to tython as a baby Mackaye's outfit is the Jedi Battle lord set minus the headgear and lightsaber. Naruto's lightsaber is the same one Ven Zallow used during his fight with Darth malgus

Here's chapter 1

Defender class corvette bedroom

Inside the bedroom sat Jedi Master Mackaye, he was meditating by sitting on his knees until the ships holo table rang. Mackaye got up and headed to the ships lounge, he arrived at the lounge and answered the holo. The holo communication table came on and revealed Master Satele. "Master Satele what is it you need?" asked Mackaye

"_I need you to return to Tython I need to speak with you." Said Satele_

"Understood heading to Tython now. Kira set a course for Tython." Said Mackaye as he ended the transmission.

"_Right away master." _Said Kira as she typed in Tython's planetary coordinates and prepared the ship to make the jump to lightspeed. The ship went into hyperspace and Kira set the ship on auto pilot. Eight hours later the ship exited hyperspace and docked at the planets orbital station, Mackaye got on a shuttle and went down to the Jedi Temple he exited the shuttle and saw Satele Shan. "It's good to see you again mother." Said Mackaye

"You too my son follow me to my chambers." Said Satele

They exited the shuttle hanger and headed to the first floor of the Jedi Temple and headed to the lining area. They went entered Satele's chambers, Mackaye stood in front of Satele and saw here sitting on her knees. "Mom what are you doing?" asked Mackaye as he saw her summon the spirits of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze.

"_Naruto is that you? You have grown so much." _Said Kushina

"Who are you two? My name isn't Naruto its Mackaye" asked Mackaye

"_We're your birth parents and your name isn't Mackaye your real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you were born in the Elemental Nations." Said Minato_

"But I grew up on Tython I'm a Jedi Master Satele became my mom." Said Mackaye

"The bond weakens son I need to end the connection." Said Satele

"_Satele thank you for raising our son." Said Kushina _as she and her husband spirits disappeared in a flash of light."

Satele got up and said "Looks like you have a choice to make Naruto." "I'll go but I'm not quitting leaving the order, Kira and Fiomol comes with me no questions asked." Said Naruto

"So you decided to take up your birth name." said Satele

"Yeah it's time that I return to my birthplace." Said Naruto

"I'm just glad that I raised you; you were the son I never had and I'll always be here." Said Satele as she hugged him, Naruto hugged back and left the chamber he made it to the shuttle and headed back to his ship.

"Master where are we going?" asked Kira

"We're heading for the planet I was born on." Said Naruto

"Just one question where is it located?" asked Nico Okarr as he saw Jace Malcom in his trooper armor.

"In the unknown regions I have the planets ground maps Kira set a course." Said Naruto

"On it master." Said Kira

With that the ship went into hyperspace. Twenty minutes later they ship exited hyperspace and entered the planet's orbit. "We've arrived at the planets coordinates." Said Kira

"Any signs of life?" asked Naruto

"The Probe droid that was sent down came back with this footage uploading it to the holo now." Said Kira as she uploaded the droids recording. The recording show a bridge and six people near it, three of them are defending an old man while the silver haired guy was defending them from some man with no eyebrows. "Kira activate the ships cloaking systems and set us down above them bring the ship to hover mode." Said Naruto as he went to the loading ramp.

"Got it master." Said Kira

With Kakashi and his team

The fight between Team seven and Zabuza is not going well, Zabuza had Kakashi trapped in his water prison jitsu. They then heard a screech sound Zabuza looked up and saw Naruto coming down straight at him with his lightsaber drawn. Zabuza dodged the attack in time but at a great cost his left leg and left arm got grazed by Naruto's weapon the injury on Zabuza's arm caused the water prison to disperse freeing Kakashi, Kakashi fell to the water and was out cold Naruto checked his pulse and found one. "I don't know who you are and where you came from stranger but I know this you're going to suffer this is for dispersing my water prison jitsu." Said Zabuza as he was performing handsigns. "Water Style water dragon jistu." A dragon made out of water came at Naruto and dragged him under water. "So much for your savior Kakashi." Said Zabuza

They then heard a splash and saw Naruto come out of the water. "What!?"

"You'll have to do better than that no brows." Taunted Naruto

"I teach you some gaaahhhh." Zabuza was interrupted when several senbon needles pierced his neck leaving him in a death like state. "Thank you for capturing Zabuza he was hard to find." Said the Hunter-nin as he grabbed Zabuza and used a flash bomb to escape. Naruto deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and Tazuna ran towards Kakashi to see if he's okay.

Naruto activated his ear piece and said "Bring her down Kira."

"_Copy master beginning our decant."_ Said Kira as she landed the defender near Tazuna's house. The ships loading ramp was lowered and Doc brought Kakashi into the ships medical bay. Kakashi's students and the old man entered the ship to find out what's happening. "What's his status doc?" asked Naruto

"He's suffering from some kind of energy exhaustion he'll be fine in a few days." Said Doc

"C2 make some refreshments for our guests, Jace take some republic troopers and scout the area." Said Naruto as he saw them nod.

"Master Jedi there's a woman and child says they know the old man orders?" asked Olliackith

"Let them in Major." Said Naruto as he saw him salute and motioned Tsunami and Inari in. Naruto left the Med bay and headed to the communications room to contact Jace. "Colonel Malcom what's your status over?" asked Naruto

"_Encountered some thugs that were demanding answers from us we stunned one of them and killed the rest we're taking the captured thug back for questioning." _Said Malcom

"Alright get the captured thug back to the ship me and Kira will question him in the cargo hold." Said Naruto

"_Understood we're heading back now Malcom out." _Said Malcom as he ended the transmission and headed to the med bay to check on Kakashi.

Kakashi woke up and saw Naruto with his hood over his head. "How do you feel?" asked Naruto

"Where am I and where my students?" asked Kakashi as he tried to get up but was stopped by Naruto. "Rest your students are in my ships lounge along with the old man." Said Naruto

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi

Naruto lowered his hood and revealed his face. "Minato-sensei." "I may look like my old man but I'm not I'm his son." Said Naruto

"Naruto what happened to you last time I saw you was when you were a baby?" asked Kakashi

"You won't believe me if I told you." Said Naruto

"You mentioned were on your ship what kind of ship is it?" asked Kakashi

"It's a starship a ship that can fly into space." Said Naruto

Naruto left the area and headed to the cargo hold and saw one of Gato's thugs cuffed to a chair. "Jace leave us." Commanded Naruto as he nodded and left.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked the thug

"You will tell me your name, your job and what Gato of Gato Shipping's plans are." Said Naruto as he used the Jedi Mind Trick on him.

"I will tell you my name, my job and my boss's plans. Gato wants Tazuna the Bridge Builder dead, he's building a bridge that will cut off his only trade route out of the Elemental countries my name is Gendo I'm Gato's second in command." Said Gendo

"Good boy now you get to take a nap." Said Naruto as he punched him in the jaw to make an instant knock out. He then went to the ships bed chamber and went to sleep.

Three days later

Kakashi's students were doing some sparring and tree climbing exercises while Naruto was meditating. "What are you doing Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Meditating." Said Naruto

"Why are you even trying you're just gonna die no one can beat Gato." Said a voice

Kakashi and his students minus Naruto turned around and saw Inari, Tazuna's grandson.

"What's his problem?" asked Kakashi

"My husband was killed for defying Gato and Inari looks up to him." Said Tsunami

Naruto got up and approached Inari. "Inari you're not the only one who lost some one, I lost men too soldiers that were under my command soldiers that were the best of the best they were killed by the sith empire and you and I aren't the only ones Kakashi and his emo of a student lost people too isn't that right Kakashi." Said Naruto

"What Naruto says is true, I lost my teammates during the third ninja war along with my father and Sasuke here lost his family because his older brother killed them and left him alive." Said Kakashi

"I've been trying to get stronger so I can kill Itachi and avenge my clan." Said Sasuke

"Sasuke I know you're pissed at Itachi for killing your mom and dad along with your clansmen but killing Itachi isn't going to bring them back you need to move on and besides revenge will not ease the pain." Scolded Naruto

"What is the sith empire?" asked Sakura

"The Sith Empire is the Galactic Republics enemy we're at war with them." Said Naruto as he started explaining what the Jedi and Sith are. "So you killed before and yet you and your Jedi Order take no pleasure in killing nor enjoy it and you're at war with this Sith Empire." Presumed Kakashi

"Yes it was the sith that attacked us first during the war before the treaty of Coruscant we take no pleasure in killing nor do we enjoy it but we Jedi have to do what we must to protect the Republic." Said Naruto

"Guys Dinner is ready." Said Tsunami

They went inside Tazuna's house, Naruto was about to go in but was stopped by Tsunami. "You need to take off your boots." Said Tsunami

"That's going to be a problem because once I've put this armor on its stuck onto me like a second skin." Said Naruto as he used the force to make himself a meal. He then sat on the back porch and dug in. He finished his meal and went to sleep.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto then appeared in the fields of Dantoonie and saw a woman with nine tails, and fox ears, her body has nice curved shape hourglass; she also has d cup breasts.

"**So my jailer comes to visit me." Said Kyuubi**

"So you're the Kyuubi in human form why is that?" asked Naruto

"**Only demon lords and ladies as myself can change into humans and I see that human from the stars has taken good care of you I'm glad." Said Kyuubi**

"So what do you want? I already know who my birth parents are, I can use the force because it's too late for me to learn how to use charka." asked Naruto

"**Can a prisoner see his cute and strong jailer?" asked Kyuubi as she wrapped her tails around Naruto.**

"Thanks but I'm already married and I have a kid. Dawns coming we'll take again." Said Naruto as he exited his mindscape.

The next day

Several thugs barged into Tazuna's home and tried to take Tsunami and Inari prisoner but was stopped by Naruto's Force Stasis field. "Taking and using a child its mother as hostages was a bad move, Troopers relive the thugs of their weapons and armor." Commanded Naruto

Several republic havoc troopers deactivated their stealth field generators and pointed their blasters at the thugs, two troopers approached the thugs and removed their armor and weapons they then tied them up and knocked them out. "Tsunami where is your father?" asked Naruto

"At the bridge Kakashi and team went with them." Said Tsunami

"Alright Troopers stay here and guard the area keep Tsunami and the kid safe, kira you stay too." Commanded Naruto

"Yes master." Said Kira

Unfinished Bridge

"So Kakashi you going to hand the old man over?" asked Zabuza

"No my job is to protect him." Said Kakashi as he charged at him zabuza did the same thing. Haku engaged Sasuke and Sai. Naruto arrived with his lightsaber drawn and saw Kakashi. "Kakashi some thugs under Gato's payroll barged into Tazuna's house we got them." Said Naruto

Just them a fury imperial interceptor came down and hovered on top of the bridge. (Play duel of the fates** DO NOT OWN!)**

"Kakashi protect the old man and your students this is my fight." Said Naruto as he saw the Fury's loading ramp come down. A pure blood sith exited the ship. "So this is the hero of tython's home planet." mused Darth Arkous

Naruto approached Arkous with his lightsaber drawn and ignited. "What are you doing here sith?" asked Naruto

"Expanding the empire so it would survive and to avenge Darth's Arho, Decimus, Harda and Acharon after all you killed Arho on Ilum along with Decimus, Harda and Acharon on Correllia." Said Arkous as he ignited his lightsaber

"Correllia was never yours to begin with Arkous lay down your weapon and maybe the republic will show mercy." Said Naruto

"Never!" snarled Arkous as he charged at Naruto. The duel between Naruto and Arkous was intense, every time their lightsabers collide it creates a huge shockwave and needless to say when Sasuke felt them he decided not to demand Naruto to teach his moves. Sasuke may be a hypocrite and a asshole but he wasn't stupid. Naruto jumped up in time as Arkous's lightsaber was flying right at him. Arkous used force pull to bring his lightsaber back to his hand. "Why do you want to conquer this planet Arkous, there's no force sensitive's here when I got here first." Said Naruto

"It doesn't matter what you think Jedi I just want to kill you most of the Sith Dark Council is dead and not only that the emperor is dead, you killed him and because of your actions the empire is on the run." Said Arkous as he charged at Naruto with his lightsaber, Naruto did the same thing, their lightsabers collided with each other as both combatants tried to overpower each other. "You're the one who started this war ever since the battle of Korriban, Malgus killed the grandmaster's master and not only that you and your empire destroyed the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Countered Naruto as he used his cyclone slash on Arkous, the attack left a deep cut on Arkous chest, blood started pouring out. Arkous looked up and saw Naruto walking towards him with his lightsaber still drawn. "Im cough impossi cough impossible I'm a cough I'm a dark council member." Said Arkous as he is clutching his wounds that Naruto inflicted.

"_Master we saw that ship coming down we've jammed their communications before it landed, our scout probe in the planets orbit dectected only that ship what are your orders?" _asked Jace

"Get T7 on that fury to download everything from its navi computer and databases once your done activate the furies auto pilot and set on a collision course to the systems sun and Jace take Darth Arkous into custody" Said Naruto

"Get it over with Jedi kill me like you did to Harda and the other three dark council members you killed." Said Arkous

"No I'm going to kill you but you will face Justice for your crimes Darth Arkous consider yourself a prisoner of the Galactic Republic." Said Naruto as he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt he then put Arkous hands behind his back and cuffed him. Moments later a thranta-class corvette appeared in the sky, a Fortitude-class shuttle came out of it and landed in front of Naruto, two republic pilots went inside the fury and started its engines; it then got in the air and headed back to the corvette while the other republic troopers took Arkous away. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and asked "What was that thing in the sky? and who was that you fought?"

"That being you saw was a pure blood sith his name is Darth Arkous he's a member of the sith Dark Council an advisor group to the now deceased sith emperor and what he said was true I'm the one who killed them we were at war and that thing in the sky is a Thranta class corvette republic navy and Kakashi I know about the Kyuubi for a while now first time I met it was on Tython the home of the Jedi." Explained Naruto

"What happened to the ninja with no eye brows?" asked Naruto

"He's dead he was killed by Gato's thugs, he took Gato with him before he died." Answered Kakashi

Kira approached Naruto and whispered something in his ear. "Excuse me for minute." Said Naruto as he went with Kira and headed back to the Defender. He went inside and headed for the lounge. He activated the Holo and saw Master Syo Bakarn come on. "Father what's wrong?" asked Naruto

"_Something happened to your mother she suffered a heart attack, she didn't make it before she died she made you her successor as the new Jedi Grandmaster." _Said Syo as he saw tears coming down Naruto's tears. _"Master Naruto since you are now the new grandmaster of our order. What are your orders?" asked Master Syo._

"Tell every member of our entire order that we are moving to my home planet, I'm sending you the landing location." Said Naruto as he uploaded the landing zone which is in the ruins of Uzushiogakure. _"Ok got the location I'll inform our entire order, and Naruto I know that you cared for her but remember the code."_ Reminded Satele

"Yes there is no death there is the force, how soon will the order get there?" Asked Naruto

"_We'll be at your home planet in seven standard months from today, I've also heard you captured Darth Arkous congratulations."_ Said Syo

"Thank you father." Said Naruto as he ended the call and exited the ship to tell Kakashi and his team the news. "Naruto why don't you come with us to Konoha." said Kakashi

"I'm sorry Kakashi but the order needs leadership I cannot become a member of your military because it's too late for me to use Chakra." Said Naruto

"Kira start up the engines we're heading to the ruins of Uzushio its located northeast of here." Said Naruto

"Right away master Jace bring your men." ordered Kira

"Yes master Jedi come on men we're moving out." Said Malcom as he, his men and Naruto went back inside the ship. The ship started its engines, took off and headed to their destination. _"Sensei I have failed you._" Thought Kakashi

"Team our mission is complete we are returning to Konoha." said Kakashi as he saw his genin seal their things in scrolls, they got their payment and headed back to the leaf.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys and girls and welcome back to Mackaye's past returns

Here's chapter 2

'_holo communication'_

'Regular'

Hokage tower Sarutobi's office konoha fire country

"Congratulations on a successful mission team seven you'll each get payment for the mission." Said Sarutobi as he dismissed them, kakashi decided to stay behind. "Hokage-sama I saw Naruto." Said Kakashi

"When?" asked Sarutobi

"During our mission in wave country when I saw his face he look older he has a beard and his hair is in a ponytail and he's married he told me time moves differently when you're in space. I asked him to come with me but he refused because his adopted mother was a grandmaster of people that he's with passed away, she made him his successor and he stated that his Jedi order are guardians of the peace and justice not war and that the order needs leadership he also told me that since he's an adult he can't be taught how to use Chakra." answered Kakashi

"He is right about one thing Kakashi when a person born from a ninja village reaches a certain age the villages statute of limitations to learn how to use chakra has expired there's nothing we can do since you saw him fight against a being from the stars what strength rank would you put him at." Said Sarutobi.

"High to advanced Kage and sir I think we should put him in the bingo book with a flee on sight/do not engage order that way your former teammates and rival along with the council won't get any ideas." Suggested Kakashi

"Agreed motion granted." Said Sarutobi as he started making a bingo book entry for Naruto.

With Naruto Jedi Temple New Uzu

"Are you sure you don't want to become head of Jedi Temple security?" asked Naruto

"I'm sure and besides your brother Theron is perfect for the job." Said Supreme commander Malcom

"Ok Jace good luck I'll make sure your son Carth does a good job as Theron's second in command." Said Naruto as he saw Carth Malcom approach him. "Colonel Carth Malcom 301st infantry battalion and commander of tempest squad reporting for duty grandmaster." Said Carth

"Colonel Malcom you will be Theron shan's second in command you'll answer to him as he answers to me and the council is that understood?" asked Naruto

"Sir yes Sir." Said Carth

"Good dismissed." Said Naruto as he saw the colonel salute and left the new grandmaster's chambers.

Konoha Hokage tower council chamber

"So the demon is back and now he's part of this order." Said a council member

"Naruto is not a demon, a weapon or a tool he's a human being and besides he's not our problem anymore the statute of limitations for him how to use Chakra has expired so if anyone tries to abduct him I will know about it that includes you Danzo." Said Sarutobi

Suddenly a republic probe droid de-cloaked itself and it's not alone a protocol droid name C4-N3 was with it as well. "Good day I am C4-N3 protocol droid for the Jedi Order my master told me to put him through should you try to kidnap my master stand by Jedi Grandmaster Naruto Shan you are now connected to the Hokage tower's council chambers." Said C2

"_Well so I am hello Konoha allow me to introduce myself my name is Naruto Shan Formerly Known As Naruto Uzumaki I'm the new Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, I have relocated the order to my home planet in my birth mothers former homeland known as Uzu and old man with the bandages best do what the hokage says he's not called the god of Shinobi for nothing." Said Naruto_

"Naruto so Kakashi was right you are this orders new leader." Said Sarutobi

"_Of course I am and people Kakashi's right I'm an adult now and therefore can't use Chakra along with being a member of Konoha's ninja corps because I'm the new Jedi Grandmaster and the Jedi Order needs leadership I may have been born in Konoha but I grow up on Tython the ancient birth place of the Jedi so get this through your thick skulls there's nothing you can do now if you'll excuse me I have other important matters to deal with C4 you and that probe droid can self-destruct now. 'looks back at the council' I suggest you listen to your hokage he's the ruler of this village not you Naruto out." Said Naruto as he ended the transmission moments later the republic probe droid and C4-N3 self-destructed via EMP Burst_

With Kakashi and the Jounin

"Tell me your joking Kakashi." Said Asuma

"I wish I was Asuma but Naruto's here and this order he's with are here too as well and he's their leader now." Said Kakashi as he saw three robed figures. "So this is the village our grandmaster was born."

"Indeed it is Syo."

"You do know I'm right here Master Syo and Master Yuon." Said Naruto

"Sorry Master Naruto." Said Syo

"Naruto is that really you?" asked Kurenai

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"I was one of your birthmother's students Kurenai Yuli." Said Kurenai

He was about to shake her hand but was stooped when he sensed that Hiruzen's grandchild is in trouble. "We sense it too Kakashi the hokage's grandchild is in danger." Said Naruto as he used force speed to run out of the bar Syo and Yuon followed suit.

With the Konohamaru Corps and team seven

"Kankuro let the kid go you're embarrassing our village." Said Temari

"No this kid needs to be taught a lesson." Said Kankuro

He was about to land the first punch but was flown back into a tree. He looked up and saw Naruto with his lightsaber drawn and Konohamaru was hiding behind him. He was about to use his puppet on him but heard a snap hiss. He looked to his left and saw Syo holding his lightsaber to his throat while Yuon pulled Gaara down from his hiding place, she then used force lift to hold Gaara in place while she pointing her lightsaber at Temari. "That's enough in case you three you have not forgotten the kid hiding behind me is the village's leader's grandson, you kill him you start a war with between your village and this one. We're going to deactivate our blades once we've done that get the hell out of our sights." Commanded Naruto as he, Syo and Yuon deactivated their lightsabers. The Suna team got up to their feet and ran. "Naruto so you have decided to return to your birthplace." Said Sakura

"No we only came here to be the proctors of an event you call the Chunin Exams." Said Naruto as he saw Kurenai and Kakashi approaching and needless to say they saw the whole thing. "Kakashi I know what you're going to say that I and the rest of the Jedi Order have made an enemy and might declared war on us. If you think they're going to succeed just because that red haired boy with the tattoo on his forehead has one of the tailed demons sealed inside of him you are wrong nothing can beat the power of the force I will be waiting for your Genin and your rival's Genin t the academy for the first stage of your Chunin exams, Sarutobi's orders." Said Naruto as he used his force awe to blind them. Moments later the flash died down and the three Jedi were nowhere to be seen. "Kakashi of the Sharingan what he say is true if any of the five great ninja villages were to face the Jedi Order we would lose." Said Baki

"Baki-sensei what do you know about those people you call Jedi?" asked Temari

"It was a long time ago before you and your siblings were born, I was a genin back then and your father the fourth kazekage was a jounin back then." Said Baki as he told his students about the Jedi during the third ninja war. The explanation took ten minutes and needless to say Gaara was scared because his mother the one tails told him not to engage Naruto because the one tails sensed Naruto killing sand demon's back on Tatoonie. Gaara then fell asleep and the sand nins were starting to get nervous they waited for a while to see if the ichibi would take over Gaara ten minutes later nothing still happened. "Temari, Kankuro find those people that engaged you and Gaara." Said Baki

"Got it sensei lets go Kankuro." Said Temari as she and her brother left to find those people that engaged them.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking towards the academy to get ready for the first part of the Chunin Exams he was selected as the first proctor. He was about to open the door until he sensed Temari and Kankuro's presence. "You best come out and show yourselves failure to comply will result throwing my lightsaber at you." Said Naruto as he saw Temari, Kankuro, Garra and Baki.

"So what do you four want now?" demanded Naruto

"We want to know how you made Gaara sleep without the risk of the ichibi taking control of him." Said Baki

"I had a little talk with the raccoon and the nine tails was with me when this happened." Said Naruto as he to them of his encounter with Tatoonie's sand demon creatures

"Then you and Gaara have the same thing in common except he was being tested by our leader and you were being cared for by the Jedi Order. But know this Jedi Grandmaster if you truly are a demon container like Gaara is I have no need to kill you and neither does Temari or Kankuro." Said Baki

"Good tell the Kazekage that Master Revan sends his regards." Said Naruto

"What happen to that female jedi that our village encountered." Asked Baki

"Describe her." Said Naruto as he saw Baki showing a photo of her. "Bastila? I'm sorry to say this but she became one with the force in other words she passed away." Said Naruto

"I'm sorry for your loss." Said Baki as he ordered his Genin to enter the academy.

Third floor room 301 ninja academy

"So Sakura I heard you completed your first c-rank mission." Said Ino

"Actually it was a C-Rank turned A-Rank the client lied we would've had been killed had Naruto not saved us from Zabuza." Said Sakura

"That's not the only thing that happened Ino, when we returned Hokage-sama ordered Kurenai-sensei to through Kakashi-sensei into the girls bathhouse as punishment for using his eye too much." Said Sasuke

"Ouch remind me to never piss Kurenai-sensei off." Said Kiba

"You guys talk too much, names Kabuto this is my seventh time in these exams and no I don't suck I have ninja info cards I can pick anyone just name them." Said Kabuto

"Tell what you know about Naruto Uzumaki." Said Sasuke

Kabuto looked through his cards and found no info on Naruto. "Sorry there's no info on your person he might either be a civilian or an academy student." Said Kabuto

The door opened and reviled Naruto Uzumaki the new Jedi Grandmaster his other outfit consists of a cloak with arm sleeves, the cloak has armor shoulder pads and a hood, armored boots, armor gauntlets the boots and gauntlets are very similar to the jedi battlelord set, a jedi tunic the chest part of the Tunic was also armored. His lightsaber is clipped to his belt. He tried to get their attention but still heard them talking not taking any chances Naruto used his force scream to shut them up. "What are you trying to do blow our heads off?" yelled Kin

"Now that I have your attention grab a number and head to your seats, the first part of the Chunin Exams starts now my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm the proctor for the first part you have ten minutes to complete." Said Naruto

"Begin!" commanded Naruto as he sat on a chair and put his legs on the table, he then took out a holobook to read.

Ten minutes later

"Pencils down. There is one question remain. Are you ready to continue or are you just too scared for what's to come?" asked Naruto

"What happens if we refuse to answer the question?" asked Sakura

"You'll never take this exam again." Said Naruto

"Last chance to back out. Anyone? No? Well then to those of you remaining you passed." Said Naruto as he saw Master Syo Bakarn come in. "This is Master Syo Bakarn, he will be the proctor for the second part of the exams follow him and listen to what he says. Dismissed." Said Naruto as he opened a window and jumped out of it. Syo gathered the remaining Genin teams and took them to forest of death.

"Master Syo. How do you know Naruto?" asked Sakura

"I'm his adopted Godfather and I knew his adopted mother." Said Syo

"So you're one of these Jedi Sakura spoke of." Said Kiba

"Yes you can say that." Said Syo

Hokage monument one month later (I'm skipping the second part and the prelims because I'm not good at summaries.)

Naruto was meditating by sitting Indian style on the top of his birth fathers head. He then sensed Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga and Jiriaya approaching. "I can sense your presence." Said Naruto

"Kurenai was right Hiashi he does have good senses." Said Tsume

"Naruto Tsume and I were your father's teammates and Jiraiya was our sensei." Said Hiashi

"Did the old man tell you that it's too late for me to learn the ninja ways?" asked Naruto

"Yes I was hoping to teach you how to summon toads but since your statute of limitations on how to use Chakra has expired I can't do anything." Said Jiraiya

"So why are you here besides saying hello to me?" asked Naruto

"The hokage wants to see you." Said Hiashi

"Let's go." Said Naruto

Hokage tower Sarutobi's office

"What's this about?" asked Naruto

"We need your help one of my old students is planning to invade and destroy konoha with the help of Suna." Said Sarutobi

"We can't help you in case you and your elders didn't know Jedi are guardians of peace not war this Ororchimaru person your other student speaks of is your villages problem not ours and Jiraiya told me to say this to you should Ororchimaru engage you in combat you won't be alone, he will join you and if you show any hesitation then he'll finish what you couldn't do. Master Syo, Master Yuon we are leaving our business here is complete. Sarutobi Hiruzen good luck." Said Naruto as he, Syo and Yuon used force speed to get to the south gate of the village, he brought out their speeders and headed back to Uzu a.k.a. the Jedi Temple.

Jedi Temple training grounds Land of Whirlpools

Naruto entered the training grounds and he wasn't alone some younglings were with him as well. As grandmaster it's his job to train the next generation of Jedi. He instructed one group to spar each other with their training sabers while he instructed them to how to move a boulder with the force. He then went into a meditation trance.

Back at Konoha (play Anakin's betrayal DO NOT OWN!)

The Hidden leaf village is like a full blown warzone, Leaf ninja were fighting against Sand and Sound Ninja and the Leaf was losing the battle because Gaara of the Sand was killing them with his Sand it was a bad situation and not only that Jiraiya was fighting by his sensei's side against Ororchimaru. Ororchimaru used his summoning reanimation jitsu to bring back the first and second hokages to fight for him. The second hokage used his wood element jitsu to trap Jiraiya. Sarutobi attacked the first hokage and freed Jiraiya. "This doesn't look good sensei." Said Jiraiya

"Jiraiya this battle is lost Naruto is right I have been too soft I'm not the same god of Shinobi I once was as your sensei I order you to take all the survivors to Uzu." Said Sarutobi as he used his Chakra to activate paper bombs throughout the village in the event should konoha fall

"Don't say that." Said Jiraiya

"Would you rather live under a tyrant like Ororchimaru?" asked Sarutobi

"That's the truth of it accept it Jiraiya." Said Tera-Su as she ignited her lightsaber

"Who are you?" asked Jiraiya

"I am Tera-Su master of the Jedi Order. Master Naruto sent me to help you get the survivors to Uzu. Jedi are Guardians of the peace not war but we do help the innocent." Said Tera-Su as she made an exit for Jiraiya by using her lightsaber. By the time Jiraiya made it out the barrier closed itself. Jiraiya and Tera-Su headed for the shelters, got the survivors the rookie nine, their sensei's and left konoha. Moments later a big explosion was heard and the hidden leaf village was no more.

(End Anakin's Betrayal play Anakins Dark Deeds)

Jedi Temple Uzu

"Grand master Master Tera-Su has returned and she has brought the Konoha refugees." Said a temple Security guard.

"Open the gates!" commanded Naruto

The guards opened the temple gates and the refugees were brought in. Medical personnel brought the wounded to the temples med bay.

Jiraiya approached Naruto and punched him in the face. "You fucking coward if you would've stayed my sensei would've lived and because of your decision of not helping us Konoha is gone." Said Jiraiya. He was about to punch Naruto again but was sent flying into a wall by Master Syo. "Never touch my Godson again." Said Syo as he and Master Yuon tended their leader/godson's injuries. "Master Naruto since he threw the first punch do you want to press charges?" asked Olliackith

"Yeah I do." Said Naruto

"Very well Havoc Squad detain that man." Ordered Olliackith

With that Havoc Squad stunned Jiraiya, cuffed him and took him to the Temple's detention block a.k.a. his permanent room. (End Anakins Betrayal)

End of chapter 2

Zero: Sorry it took so long.

Naruto: What took you so fucking long it's been at least eight weeks

Zero: well sorry mr. I love ramen

Naruto: 'grabs an minigun and starts firing it' yeah kiss my ass mother fucker 'destroys my mustang gt 2013

Zero: nnnnnooooo you blow up my wheel. 'Turns into the hulk' HULK SMASH

Naruto: I'll get you next time. 'runs away'

Zero/Hulk: Hulk wants you to Review


End file.
